


Jane's Olympic Feast

by Digthatgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: An original weight gain story set during the London 2012 Olympics.  Male feeder, female feedee. Originally posted on DeviantArt on 30/09/14.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Jane's Olympic Feast

Jane was tired. She wheezed and puffed her way to the Tap and Railway and leant against the door letting the air back into her lungs. She'd just run a mile with the Olympic torch and she needed something to get her energy levels back up. GROOOOWL! Her empty belly groaned and signalled for her to go inside and buy dinner.  
Jane didn't usually run. Her jock boyfriend decided she could lose a few pounds and signed her up to carry the torch. Mathew was a 25 year old fitness instructor at the local leisure centre and had been trying to get Jane to work out with him. She'd once been a slim young teen, with long platinum hair and rosy cheeks. She had a fast metabolism and used to do yoga with her sister. That's where she met Mathew. They'd begun to date whilst she was skinny but after she finished college she took a temp job as a receptionist that meant she had to do a lot of sitting around. She got lazy and gained a couple of stone. Mathew didn't really mind at first but as the weight piled on he became more and more desperate for her to work out again. After her contract ran out Jane worked as a cashier at Greggs. She'd been employee of the month for the past year, which meant at the end of each month she'd receive free cakes and biscuits. By now her weight had increased to 200 pounds. She no longer worked out and spent most of her days off in front of the TV eating sweet treats.  
GROOOOOOOWL!!! Jane straightened up and entered the pub restaurant. If Mathew knew she'd spent the last week eating in here for dinner he'd have a fit. Mathew was strict about Jane's weight and where she was allowed to eat. He'd gone up to London for the week to prepare for the Olympics. He was going to help carry the torch and also help judge some events. Whilst he was gone Jane had been on a slight eating binge with her friend John.  
"Janey!” the sound of John's voice from the back of the pub felt like a warm hug to the girl as she squeezed past the tables to his side. "How have you been sweetie?" Like her, John was overweight. He weighed 17 and a half stone and wasn't afraid to show it.  
"I'm exhausted," Jane flopped down into her chair and sighed, "I'm not as fit as I used to be, I really need something to eat." Jane patted her bulky stomach and John smiled sympathetically.  
"I thought you'd say that. I decided to order for you so that it'd get here quicker. It'll be here in a couple of minutes."  
"Oh, thanks John. If I had to wait any longer I’d start munching at the table cloth." The pair laughed and the waitress brought them their meals. John had a carvery dinner and a beer, and he'd ordered the steak platter for Jane along with a side order of onion rings.  
"John, you shouldn't have. You now it won't be long before I burst out of these jeans." John smiled sadly as she said that. They'd been best friends since first school and he'd always be buying her presents with his pocket money. For a while he had a crush on her. During secondary school he even thought that maybe she liked him back. But before he could ask, Mathew came on the scene and changed everything. He stole Jane's heart, and stole her away from him. Jane began to work out more, use more make-up and fake tan and spent less time with him. And through it all Mathew would criticise her and put her down. But she'd always go back for seconds. John planned to change that.  
Jane looked up to see John looking at her. "You know, whether you eat loads or not you'll always be beautiful." Jane blushed and hid her face behind her hands. "You don't mean that-", "But I do. Maybe Mathew doesn't have your best interests at heart. For years now he's been trying to convince you that you always need to improve yourself. 'Lose weight,' 'Go to the gym,' 'Run a mile with the Olympic torch,’ " Jane gasped. Mathew had never had an outburst like this before.  
He took a deep breath and took Jane's hand. As she leaned forward he looked into her eyes. "Jane...Ever since you became interested in Mathew you've kept trying to make yourself better when your already perfect...All Mathew's done is put you down and try and change you as a person..." John straightened up, "I know everything about you Jane, what you like, what you hate, your dreams and aspirations... I also know you don't love the way Mathew treats you. You don't love Mathew...You love me."  
The pair moved in close and kissed. Jane wrapped her arms around John's shoulders and John stroked her large, thickly built arms. Jane loved the feel of his large, soft lips against her plump, firm ones. Suddenly she felt ravenous. Her stomach groaned and the pair broke apart giggling. John rubbed her belly.  
"You know, you should get started on your food. You don't wanna let it go cold.” John gave her a knowing smile and Jane heaped a large forkful of steak and sausage and crammed it into her mouth.  
The pair continued their feast until late at night. John continued to order XXL burgers, bowls brimming with pasta, and all the desserts off the menu, all for his new love. John would pick up the food and shovel it into Jane's mouth. Jane was feeling more and more orgasmic with every bit of the delicious food making its way onto her taste buds and sliding down her throat. John would kiss her and pet her massive stomach between courses as it began to swell and burst out of her tight clothing. Cookie dough pizzas, choc-o-monster sundaes and ice-cream cakes all made their way into her mouth and into her gurgling tummy. At midnight, after a generous amount of stuffing John lifted the now 450 pound Jane out of her seat (which took a lot of straining) and lay her in the backseats of his BMW. He drove back to his house, got Jane out of the car and brought her into his kitchen/bedroom.  
John lay her down on his king size bed and began to feed her more and more. As she ate food out of his pudgy hands she began to masturbate and groan in pleasure whilst he continued to pile up more food for her whilst kissing her ginormous belly. At 3am after all of Jane's clothes and underwear had ripped off her body and she could no longer move, John jumped on top of her, lay on her fat stomach and the pair made love to each other for the first time.

"...Which is why the team will not be allowed to compete in the games. In other news, the world's fattest couple, with a generous amount of funding will be moving to Belgium, Austria."  
"Pfft! Stupid fatties. They're so grotesque!" Mathew watched in disgust as the news reporter on TV talked about how an entire group of staff raised money for the new 'world's fattest couple' to move to the chocolate capital together. He slumped down on his hotel bed and sighed. Then he sat bolt upright and stared transfixed at the screen, a look of horror on his face.  
"JANE!?!"  
"Couple Jane Bourbon and John Hovis will be moving into a new home, fully equipped for their needs, be it; mobility chairs for their bodies or the restaurant/kitchen for their bellies, we're sure the happy couple will be very content with their new lives. So, good luck to 40 stone John and 200 stone Jane, in the scrumptious town of Belgium."


End file.
